


Georgia on My Mind

by macha



Series: Georgia on My Mind [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-17
Updated: 2007-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macha/pseuds/macha





	Georgia on My Mind

### _A01.03.03 Era of Earth: in the gut, we are making._

and the name of the tale is:

### Georgia on my mind

I know a lot about that war, and yeah, it's really mine. Because of that day when Glory opened the door between the worlds, you know, with Dawn's blood. Summers blood, that portal I closed myself, too late. Because they were already through, and I was... gone. And no Slayer came to fix it, because the Bot wasn't made for that kind of work, and Faith had locked herself away, and the line didn't run any more through me. Buffy's War. Nobody really wants to have a war with their name on it, do they? The Trojans were way more polite, they never said Helen's War, like as if they were doing a film noir treatment. Maybe if it had had my name on it because I was beautiful, cause that might have its charms. Though I guess I could be called a femme fatale, in some circles. I don't look good in black and white, though. And it's hard to look your best in the middle of battle really. And even if you did, who's gonna be dumb enough to stop and admire you. But anyway, once we finally got on it, years after the problem started, messiest job of cleanup ever, worse even than the DoubleMeat.

Anyway, that's when the dragons first came, into our world which was mine to guard (and mine to lose), and a great deal more than them besides. And a lot of evil plans came with and started swirling around them. But we never really knew about all of that stuff, what Wolfram & Hart and other BigBads had got up to there, until much later after Angel decided to go all Wild Bunch in yet another alley and as a result we got Reports in Rome to read. Oh lord those were dark days, like the concept of homework gone completely mad, and I remember I kept thinking about Evil Bureaucrat Guys and which level of Hell they're in (so many of them Italian, they like the levels), but also 'I thought I'd have less work when I took to delegating'.

And not a single report on that L.A. skyline, though all chockful of dragons and giants and various beasties, sightings thereof from a not-so-goodly distance, thought to mention one small blonde boy with attitude that was supposed to be dead already was also staring grimly down that alley at his unappointed end. Not even wearing the cheap jewellery I gave him, just in case. And so there wasn't even a Slayer dream to warn me, or some sense of precedent for Spike having been declared the Comeback King of the Universe when I wasn't looking.

So I can't tell you how I felt exactly that day I first saw her. When there was that Tower, and unicorns, and black knights, and a lot of clothes that went out of style once chivalry was dead, and I'm sure I would have got out of that one eventually somehow, cause hey not really a maiden still, plus never hardly helpless, but anyway I just didn't have enough notice to make those detailed notes on how exactly my heart felt when I looked out to see a dragon coming down the road, just ambling, like she was kinda out for a Sunday drive, already pretty much given her size up close and personal, while beside her, all casual-like, with a sword he actually looked like he could really use, the way he held it...

I could just tell by the body, you know, before he was close enough that I could really see his face, the way he held himself. I just never knew anyone who could live in his body as perfectly, as seamlessly, as him. As beautiful as sunlight in a meadow in the afternoon, something like that, he was poetic really to watch, all 2000 body parts meshing like music. And on the Hellmouth, I don't talk about this, because it's personal, but his insides, when I knew him then, that moment in the fire, they looked somehow just the same.

So anyway, after the dust cleared (there was a lot of dust involved) that was the first time I ever got to actually meet one, you know, I mean, a dragon. Like there was that other time, at the top of that other tower, only not at all, as it turns out, the same, and neither was she, and besides there was no meeting the first time, because I was busy jumping. And know her heart, the moment of, completely, just like I knew his too. And so I loved her from the start, Georgia. Because I always see her coming down that road in Otherwhere with him, bringing her heart, bringing him home. Cause home to me, after that, will always be wherever it is we are together.


End file.
